


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [26]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Candy, Cashier Sungjong, Dessert & Sweets, First Meetings, Hoya is a dork, Hoya wants to ask Sungjong out, Hoya-centric, M/M, Mentions of Sunggyu/Dongwoo, Pre-Relationship, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya buys a lot of junk food at the store and Sungjong is the cashier at said store.Sungjong doesn't know why the cute boy with a Busan dialect is buying so much and Hoya thinks the bright eyed cashier asking him questions is cute,but he's too embarrassed to admit that's all of it is for him and to ask out the cute cashier.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**2:05 PM**

"Uh,Howon-ah?"

Howon sighed and turned to face Dongwoo."What is it now hyung?"Dongwoo gestured to large amount of snacks in Howon's shopping cart."Aren't you getting too much for just you to have?"


End file.
